Will You Be My Friend?
by Aikida
Summary: From Last Supper. Mitsuhiko takes Lambda fishing and, while there, Lambda reflects on his relationship with the boy and himself.


_**Will You Be My Friend?**_

_God kills humans.  
__Will you be my friend?  
__I promise I'll never eat another cow.  
__So will you… be my friend now?_

Lambda sat silently next to Mitsuhiko, thinking quietly to himself. The blonde haired boy stared at the water before him, eyes trailing over the ripples that formed around the floating device by his fishing line. His dark blue eyes held a kind of wonder, excitement that Lambda couldn't find in his own. His reflection stared blankly back at him, his brown eyes dead and face framed by long locks of dark brown hair. He looked so plain compared to Mitsuhiko.

He still wore the plain white gown with the black bands around the hems and the cowbell that he had been given when he had reached the right age to walk. His hair was brushed, but straight and uncurled, not like Mitsuhiko's layered locks with the soft tips to the ends. No, he was a plain simpleton-like person while Mitsuhiko looked like a humble prince. With a sigh, Lambda turned back to watching his line, noticing the line had slipped under without him or the young boy next to him noticing.

He tugged it up like Mitsuhiko had showed him and toppled backwards from his unnecessary force, feet thrown into the air as he yelped in surprise and watched the silhouette of a catch fly over his head against the light of the bright summer sun. Mitsuhiko, reeling his line in from the still water, looked over at Lambda and climbed over his fallen stomach and up his chest to look at the catch.

With a chuckle, the boy slipped back and showed Lambda his first snag ever… a boot.

"That's all right. When I first came out here with my father, I got a fish so small that we couldn't even use it as bait to get a bigger one," Mitsuhiko said in his chipper tone, setting the boot aside and baiting Lambda's line again. "Just try again. It's okay if we don't get anything."

Mitsuhiko slipped off of Lambda's body and sat next to him, close enough so their clothes rubbed against the other, close enough so that Lambda could look down and see the very top of the short boy's head and close enough where their feet crossed over the others. Lambda smiled.

_God kills humans…_

He didn't know why it was so easy to forgive Mitsuhiko for the slaughter that had been conducted in his favor. It had been his father, perhaps the closest person to him for the duration of his life, but he had dismissed it so easily.

_Will you be my friend?_

Perhaps it was the boy's honesty and his simple way of being so open with everyone around him. It made Lambda feel special in a way.

_It's okay Lambda. If you become my servant, you'll be safe here._

Lambda reached down and clasped Mitsuhiko's hand tightly, dropping the fishing line that would probably never meet a worthy adversary, and pulled the small boy to his lap, grinning warmly out to the sparkling water. He put his chin lightly onto the soft mop of hair below him and sighed again, watching the boy's hands work with the line, pulling it back and letting it drift out towards the center with the gentle current of the water.

"Lambda, are you going to sleep in my room again? I was just kidding when I said I would kick you out."

Lambda nodded slowly, threading his arms through the small ones before him and squeezing the slender torso against his broad one. Mitsuhiko giggled and dropped his own fishing rod, spinning in Lambda's lap and wrapping his arms around the cow's neck, the bell jangling loudly.

"Can we play checkers again?"

Lambda frowned slightly and turned his head, projecting it away from Mitsuhiko's playful smile. The boy giggled again and lunged forward, forcing Lambda onto his back in the soft, artificial grass, snuggling into the lightly muscled and fleshy chest, closing his eyes and letting the sun heat his back and face.

_Hey… a four-leaf clover. I'll give it to you… here. It's a special sign. It's a good-luck charm… so your wishes will come true.  
__One day…  
__If you ever wish for something…_

Lambda stared up at the man-made sun and chewed on the inside of his lip. The body on top of him… it was so warm. "Mitsuhiko."

_Will you be my friend?

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **I loved this story so much, I had to write a fandom on it. I didn't cry while reading it, but I went and told my dad about this awesome and sad story I read and he was, "What's it about?" and so I started telling him and he said it sounded silly and then I tried defending it and started to cry. Anyway, didn't know where else to put and, since it was in the X-day book, I decided to just stick it here. 


End file.
